Whoa New Girl
by lil mama123
Summary: Bella is moving in with the Cullen's. She just lost her parents due to drunk driving. On the plane she meets Emmett. Quarterback of Forks High School. She was the cheerleader at her school and all round popular girl. Will love blossom? B/Em A/J R/Ed Es/C
1. Chapter 1

_Summary _

_Bella just moved in with the Cullen's. Alice and Edward Cullen are her new siblings. After a horrible car accident that her parents died in, Carlisle and Esme take her in. She was a cheerleader the captain to be exact and all round popular girl. Cheer captain of Small Hills Country Academy, and now a new girl at Forks High School. There she meets the gang. Alice the fashion cheerleader, Rosalie the beauty and the cheerleader. Edward the linebacker, Jasper the wide receiver, and Emmett the quarterback, and captain of the football team. What will happen? Love? Em/B R/E J/A C/Es. _

BPOV

Here I was on a plane heading to Forks. My parents just died in a car accident, killed by a drunk driver. They were coming back from the store, I was at home with my best friend staying the night. It was ten at night and I was worried at where they where at. Jessica was trying to calm me down. Then I got a call from the hospital.

_Flashback _

_I was sitting with Jessica worried about my parents they left like three hours ago. The phone was ringing. I got up and answered it. "Hello?" I said I didn't recognize the number on the caller I.d. "Hello is this Isabella Swan?" the voice replied. "Yes this is her. Who is asking?" I asked using my manners. "I'm Doctor Tyler Crowley. I'm sorry to tell you this over the phone but your parents died in a car accident due to a drunk driver." he said . I dropped the phone and fell to the ground crying. I heard Jessica come towards. "Bella what's wrong?"_ _she asked. I couldn't answer I pointed to the phone. She picked up the phone I faintly heard her talking before she hung up. "Come here. He said that you can come and see your parents now or tomorrow, before they have to do…" she said I could hear her voice quivering she was trying to be strong but they were like her parents too. I nodded my head. I walked to the car in a haze, I couldn't remember anything, Jess was driving. We got there. Jess went to the lady at the reception. Desk and asked where were my parents. I saw the lady say something. "Come on Bell let's go see them." she said guiding me where ever they were. We got to their room I saw them on the bed laying lifeless. I went over to them crying even more. I grabbed they're hands. "I'm sorry mama and daddy. This shouldn't have happened to you. This is all wrong. You guys shouldn't have gone to the store. You should have stayed home with me and Jess. This can't happen. I love you guys no matter what happened . I will love you guys forever and always. You're still in my heart no matter what. I love you! Bye mommy. Bye daddy." I said crying harder I had tears going down face like rivers. I saw Jess go over to them. She was saying something I swore I heard my name a couple of times, but I'm not sure. Just then the doctor came in, he looked surprised that we were there. "Hi I'm Isabella Swan, but it's just Bella." I said quietly. "Well I didn't know you guys were coming. Do you mind if we talk about this here or in my office?" he asked. "Here if you don't mind." I said trying to keep the tears away and stay strong. "Well you're parents died on impact." he said _(AN: I no nothing about this stuff so pretend he said all the medical stuff.)

_End Flashback_

I felt something drop on my arm. I looked down and it was water. I hadn't realized I was crying. I wiped the tears away. I was in first class. My parents were rich, they left everything to me. So I have multiple beach houses across the country, something million dollars. I think it was over 90 million. I had about twenty cars, half of them are classics, houses that we've buyed, a few boats, the family estates, that as been in the family for a century and a half. The estates has this beautiful, Victorian house that was huge. I haven't been there since Gram died. The company business went to me, but I had dad's best friend, Billy, manage it for me. I said I would take over when I finished college. "Miss are you alright?" I heard someone ask me. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous guy ever. He had dark brown almost black curly hair, **beautiful **blue eyes. (AN: I don't know what color eyes Emmett's were when he was human and I think he would look absolutely cute with blue eyes well in my head.) he had a big body build, he was wearing tight shirt that was tight and not to tight, dark regular jeans and chucks. He caught me looking at him, and he smiled at me. He has a cute smile, he had dimples. I saw him checking me out as well, I smiled at him too.

" Well miss…?" he said trailing off.

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella or Izzy." I said actually smiling a real smile.

"Well Bells, what has a pretty lady like you crying? If I may ask." he said looking worried. Hmm. He called me Bells. I felt a strange connection to him. I felt the need to tell him everything. "Well umm my parents just died a couple a weeks ago, and I was just remembering when I found out." I said quietly, looking down. "Oh I'm sorry. Well I think we need to get that off your mind." he said looking at me. Something clicked in his eyes, his eyes widened. "Oh did you said your last name was Swan right?" he asked, I nodded my head confused. "Oh my I'm soooo sorry about your parents. I heard about that." he said looking down, I guess for bringing it up.

"Well since you know my name what's yours?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "Well miss Bella I'm Emmett McCarty." he said showing off his dimples again. "Well Mr. McCarty. What brings you here on this plan that's going to Seattle?" I asked. "I was visiting some family back home." he said "Well I guess you're also from Tennessee?" I asked "Hell yea!" he said with a booming laugh. I laughed along with him a real laugh.

"Well Bellsy why are you going to the great Seattle?" he asked, I looked at him " Bellsy?" I asked "Oh if you don't-" he started. I laughed. "It's fine Em." I said, he smiled at the nickname.

"Well I'm going to the people that adopted me, I'm moving in with them." I said "I'm still seventeen, but I'm a fucking rich seventeen year old." I said laughing.

"Well my friends parents told me that they're adopting someone and I think you might be that girl." he said "Oh well what's there names?" I asked "Esme and Carlisle Cullen." he said. "Hey that's where I'm going, but they live in Forks." I said.

"Yup that's them, they live in Forks and that's where I'm going too. They supposed to be giving me a ride." he said "So I see you're a cheerleader?" he said looking me over again, I looked down and blushed. "Yup I am. I was the head cheerleader back home. I bet ten bucks you're the quarterback at Forks High School." I said smiling. "Yup that's me. How could you tell?" he asked showing off his dimples again. "Well most quarterbacks I know are beefed up as you." I said "Hmm plus you Tennessee boys are pretty muscular and hot." I added looking him over again, and yes he is pretty hot. I saw him smirk. "Well miss Bella, you're lucky I find you pretty hot too. I say good thing I don't have a girlfriend." he said smiling at me even more and I swear that was a panty dropping smile. "Well I guess you're lucky cuz I don't have a boyfriend." I said flashing him my smile that all guys love. "Hmmmm" was all he said for awhile. The plane ride was very interesting I got to know him more. He was an amazing person and he was funny. I think I'm starting to like him.


	2. Chapter 2

EmPOV

This girl was amazing, and she was hot! No she was beautiful. It was so sad when I found her parents died. They were my friends parents.

I found out she was the head cheerleader at her old school. She was from Tennessee, which was awesome because I was too. Plus those girls from there are pretty hot too. She was adopted by Carlisle and Esme, the nicest people in Forks. Alice and Edward are lucky they get to live with her. She also loved shopping, hopefully not as much as Alice, but like I said she was amazing.

Edward was one lucky son of a bitch. Too bad he's dating Rose (not. That means I get her for myself.) She was hott! She had brown almost black wavy hair, brown chocolate eyes, that would change to light and dark in a matter of seconds. Pink plump lips, flawless skin, and a little tan. She had curves, and man they were curves for sure. You could clearly see the through her cheer outfit she was wearing. I guess she was representing her old school. Well I might have to change that. She could be sporting Forks High School very soon.

"So miss Bella, the plane ride is over and we have to go and find Carlisle and Esme." I said getting my carry on. I watched her move to get her bag. She was so graceful while doing it, and it gave me a chance to check her ass out. She had a nice one too. She looked at me and smiled.

"Checking my butt out are you?" she asked smirking at me, "Like what you see?" she added winking at me. I raised my eyebrow at her and smile. "Oh I love what I see, that's for sure." I said. I saw her look me up and down. "I know I see something I like. You're a big boy. Being a big boy must mean you have big things." she said before placing a chatise kiss on my lips. I felt a shock go through me. She pulled back looking shocked. Hell so was I.

"Did you feel that?" she asked. I could only nod my head yes. I saw Esme and Carlisle look at me. They both gave me a look. "Well Bellsy there are Carlisle and Esme." I said pointing them out. "Hey Em do you think we can talk about this later. I'm like whoa!" she said laughing a little. "Yea. I don't want it to be not awkward between us." I said

"Em it can not be awkward with us. Your from Tennessee, plus you're just awesome." she said smiling at me. "Why thank you. I know I'm awesome." I said with my goofy smile.

We got to Carlisle and Esme. ''Carlisle, Esme I would like you to meet miss Isabella Swan." I said I saw Bella blush "Oh well I see you met Emmett already. I'm Esme and this is Carlisle." Esme said giving her a hug. "Oh it's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." she said being polite. "Oh dear please call us Carlisle and Esme." he said smiling at her.

"Come on let's go get your bags, I don't know if Emmett told you that he's riding with us." Esme said. "Yea that goofy kid told me already." she said giving me a playful look. "Oh you have him figured out already don't you?" Carlisle asked laughing with Esme.

"Yup I sure do. The instant I saw him I could tell he was from Tennessee and was the quarterback. Boys from Tennessee are big, and I mean big. Boys from Tennessee are tough too. He may look tough, but he's a giant teddy bear on the inside. Like most boys from Tennessee. He looks like the type to play video games. Hmmm he looks like to be the joker in the group. Oh and being from Tennessee he's automatically hot. His mama taught him his manners for sure. It looks like all the girls want him. Plus he's a McCarty. The McCarty's are well known in Tennessee. Especially for love. The story I heard was the McCarty men only love one woman and that's all." she said. Holy shiznips she does have me figured out. The McCarty's are well known for loving only one girl and that was true. How did she know that?

"How did you know about the about the McCarty men only loving one girl?" I asked.

"Oh my friend Jessica Stanly (AN: she's nice in my story and not a snob or anything like that.) she's dating, well about to be engaged I helped picked out the ring, Will." she said. Oh yeah that's right he was telling me about her, I never got meet her because she was always busy when I wasn't.

"Will's my brother. He told me about her, I just never got to meet her. I guess you were the friend he kept telling me about that would be perfect for me. He said that." I bent and whispered "I'm starting to think he's right." I saw her blush and look at me and smile a big smile. "I think he might be right. But he never told me how hot you were." she said to me.

We were walking towards baggage claim. Bella looped her arm through Esme's they walked ahead of a little. They were laughing about something and seemed to be a very girls only conversation. I rolled my eyes at them, girls will always be girls.

"So Emmett what was with that little kiss back there?" Carlisle asked me. ''I don't know. It was like a shock went through us." I said. "I think I'm falling for her even though I just met her." I said slightly confused. "Well maybe it's love at first sight." he said "Or the whole McCarty men love only one girl. Maybe she's that one girl Emmett." he said. Hmmm maybe she is that one girl. Well it maybe that this McCarty will love no other girl.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

"So Bella what was that little kiss with Emmett?" Esme said with a knowing look. "I don't know. I was flirting with him so I kissed him without realizing it and I felt a shock go through me. I think I'm falling for him and I just met him." I said totally confused.

"Hey Emmett is an amazing guy a little slow sometimes but amazing. If I was your age and I hadn't met Carlisle I would date him." she said smiling. "Eww Esme!" I said laughing. "But I got Carlisle so I'm good." she said winking at me. I just laughed harder. Then she started laughing with me. "If he asks me out or something I'll wink at you." I said she just nodded.

We got to the baggage claim. I got my bags while Emmett got his. "Hey did you guys get my other bags by mail and possibly my baby?" I asked

"Yea we got your bags there in your room and we got your baby as you put it. We thought you would like to drive it so we brought it so you could." Carlisle said. I was happy I started jumping up and down. I felt Emmett's eyes on me. He was looking at my boobs. "You should really stop that." he whispered in my ear. I was confused then I looked down. My eyes widened. Oh umm yea. "Oh sorry Em." I said. I pressed my body against him. He wrapped his arms around my body. "Don't worry I'll get you back for that. Maybe, maybe not. Or you could make it up to me by going on a date with me, tomorrow?" he whispered in my ear. I had to suppress a shiver.

I pretended to think, "Hmmm I think I'll take the…..date." I said smiling at him.

"Cough cough. We're not interrupting something are we?" Carlisle said looking at us smiling. Emmett still had his arms around me, I tried to move but he held me tighter. I winked at Esme she just smiled "Sorry. But what were you saying about my baby?" I asked jumping up and down. I heard Emmett groan. Opps. "Please don't jump anymore." he almost begged me.

"Opps sorry again Em." I said sheepishly.

"Well like I said your baby is here, we thought you would like to drive it." Carlisle said. I almost started jumping up and down. "Ok can we please go I wanna make sure there is no scratch on her or someone is getting stabbed." I said so seriously I wasn't joking around. Everyone wanted my car but come on no need to do anything to it. Once we got to the parking garage I saw my baby. I gave a loud scream of happiness. I walked around and made sure there was no scratch on her so far so good. I looked at Emmett he was standing there with his mouth open.

"Damn Bella! This is your car?" he asked me shocked. I had a all black 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Spyder.

I nodded my head looking for my keys in my purse. I found them and opened the trunk. I put my bags in there, I saw Emmett put his bags in Esme's car.

"Hey Em you wanna ride with me?"

EmPOV

"Hmm?" I asked still kinda in a daze.

"Wanna ride with me?" the thought of her riding me popped into my mind. Em jr. wanted to come out and play. I shook the thought out of my head. I realized what she said.

"Hell yea Bells. This is like my dream car!" I said excitedly she laughed at me. "Hey don't laugh at me. This is like my dream car." I said. "Em you were smiling and almost jumping like a little girl." she said laughing. "Well at least I don't torture guys with their hot body." I shot back at her. "It's not my fault guys think I'm hot." she said smirking at me. "Just get in Em." she said rolling her eyes.

"Hey I'll just follow you guys, and I'll try and stay the speed limit. But once I'm on the highway I'm gone. Emmett can just show me where to go. Is that fine?" I asked.

"Yeah that's fine with me. But please no speeding tickets." Carlisle said. Looking at Bella. "No promises Carlisle. I have a liiiiiittle problem with that." she said smiling. She got in, when she turned the car on. The engine was a quiet purr.

We followed Carlisle and Esme till we got to the highway. Damn this girl knows how to drive. She was weaving in and out of traffic like no tomorrow.

"So Bellsy… since I'm taking you out on a date tomorrow.. What do you like to do?" I asked her.

"Well I'm a pretty laid back girl. You could take me to me to Taco Bell and just talk and then take me home I wouldn't care. Take me to some fancy restaurant I won't care. Or do the classic and take me to a dinner and movie. I wouldn't care, as along as I'm having fun with the guy I like." she said. Hmm she was a pretty laid back rich girl.

"That's cool. I thought being rich you would want some super fancy place." I said being honest with her. She shook her head.

"Nope not me. Even I'm rich my parents always made sure I was loved and taught me the qualities of life instead of being a rich snob. Plus I have money that will last me till I die and go on to my grandkids. That's how rich I am. I could give about 75% of my money to charity and I would still be rich." she said. Damn she must super rich then.

Hmm I think she should have some fun on her second day her. I think I'm going to take her bowling than maybe go take a walk around the park.

"Hmm I think I know what I'm going to do for our date." I said thinking it over again.

"Hmm oh awesome hot Emmett what are we gonna do?" she asked

"Well you use some fun after everything. So I think I'm going to take you bowling than do something after that." I said. "What are we going to do after bowling?" she asked

"That my dear is a surprise." I said. I showed her the rest of the way to the Cullen's house. I saw Alice and Edward waiting on the porch. I saw Alice and Edwards mouth drop open when they saw Bella's car. I started laughing. I knew they were going to do that. Then I saw Rose come out and she almost fainted. Rose is such a car freak just like Edward but Edward doesn't really show it.

Bella gave me a questioning look. I pointed to the gang. She started laughing then. We pulled up. We got out the car laughing.

"Hey guys." I said in between laughs. They snapped out of it. "Sorry. I'm Isabella but call me Bella or Izzy unless you want to get hurt." Bells said. I saw Carlisle and Esme pull in.

"Bella how can you drive that fast without freaking out?" Esme asked freaked out. "Long story short, my friend taught me and when your dad was rich and ran ma big company people will do anything to steal it from him. So I almost taken by someone, the guy was following me. So I decided to shake him off me. What my friend taught me came in handy." she said smiling at the I guess the memory.

BPOV

"Hey Izzy is that your car?" the blonde girl asked

"Yup that's my baby. I worked on her so the engine is just a purr to nothing." I said smiling proudly.

"Oh my. Sorry I'm Rosalie Hale this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen and his adopted sister Alice Cullen." she said pointing them out. Alice looked like a pixie and Edward looked lanky but had a slight muscular build. He had nothing on Emmett though.

"Hi Bella. I'm Alice as you already know. We are going to be great friends." Alice said coming up and hugging me. "Well I'm obviously Edward seeing as I'm the guy." Edward said smiling at me. "Jasper would have been here but he has family dinner tonight, he's my boyfriend." Alice said. Esme showed me my room. I was unpacking when Rosalie and Alice came in.

"Izzy start talking right now. Esme told us you and Emmett have a date tomorrow. So spill how did he ask?" Rosalie asked. I was still unpacking. This room was beautiful. It was so my style. It was black and purple. My two favorite colors. My bed sheet was black and had purple dots on it. It had those black poles on the bed that has these black curtains on them. The carpet and curtains on the window was a dark purple. I had a walk-in closet and my own bathroom that matched my room. I loved it! So I told them everything while I was still unpacking.

"What are you going to wear?" Alice asked

"Well he said I should have fun on my second day here, so he's going to take me bowling and something after that. It was a surprise, he said." I told them.

"Hmm I think you should wear a pair of dark ripped skinny jeans, a black v-neck with a pair of DC's." Alice and Rosalie said thinking together. I went to go look in my closet that was now full of my clothes. I found my black v-neck and I couldn't find my jeans.

"Ugh can you guys help me find my ripped jeans I know there in here." I said getting frustrated. We were looking for at least ten minutes when I heard Alice. "Uh ah I found them." she said, pulling them off the hanger. I found my DC's. I put the outfit in on of the bathroom shelves.

We girls stayed up almost till midnight talking getting to know each other. The Lauren Mallory was mentioned.

"Who's Lauren Mallory?" I asked

"Lauren Mallory is the head cheer leader and the schools slut. She has been after your boy since freshmen year and always failed. Emmett's not the playboy type. That's Mike Newton. I feel sorry for you he's going to be asking you out all the time." Rose said looking at me. Great another stupid boy, I thought.

We all fell asleep. Alice went to her room and Rose went to Edward's. I guess Emmett went home. I woke up and had the best dream ever. It had Emmett and me walking down the beach during the sunset and him telling me he loved me. It was beautiful.


	4. Will You Be?

_Sorry for the wait. Here's chapter four._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Emmett sadly. I so wish I did. I only want to own Emmett, Jacob, and Jasper. So Stephanie Myers you can give them to me when you don't want them anymore. I would gladly except them. :p. _

BPOV

I woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Yum my favorite! I went to the kitchen and saw Emmett and Edward talking. Hmm I guess he didn't go home after all. Fine with me as long as I get to see his hotness on the morning I'm fine with that. YUM! I know he has an awesome body.

They heard me come down I guess, cuz they both turned to me. I saw Emmett look me over, and saw his eyes darken with lust. Then that's when I realized I was wearing a pair of booty shorts and a tank top with my hair in a pony. I raised my eyebrow at him. He looked like he was about to drool. I went to him, "Hey Em you might want to wipe that drool off your mouth." I said to him while getting a plate of food. He wiped his mouth, nothing was there though. He glared at me. I sticked my tongue out at him.

"Hey Bella" Edward said tired.

"Dude you look tired. Did you get lucky with Rose?" I asked I saw him blush.

"Oh I am good. She told me she was going to do something if you were sleeping." I said, I saw him blush even harder. "That would also explain all the things hat go bump in the night too." I added trying so hard not to laugh, hell Emmett was laugh his ass off. Edward was redder than he already was.

I saw Esme come in smiling trying to keep in her laughing. Edward groaned when he saw her. "So Bella those were the things that went bump in the night?" she asked finally laughing.

I had tears going down my face. I could tell Emmett teased Edward non stop about this subject. Rose came in looking exhausted. "Hey Rose you look awful tired there no?" Emmett said keeping a straight face.

Rose face was so red when he said that. Ok laughing this hard hurts your stomach. I saw Alice some dude and Carlisle come in, they all looked tired. I took a better look at Esme and she looked tired too. Damn everybody was at it, besides me and Em.

"So Alice, guy who I assume is Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Edward… you all look tired. Is there a certain reason why?" I asked smirking at all of them. They all looked down and blushed. I looked at Emmett and he looked very concentrated on something then his eyes widened.

"OMFG! You guys all had sex beside me and Bells?" he exclaimed. They all looked down and blushed even harder than before. Shame me and Emmet weren't together. Man I feel so left out.

"Man Em to bad we ain't together, we would have had so much fun last night too. I feel so left out now." I said smirking at him.

"Oh trust me we would have had fun. You would be going to sleep right now if we did." he said with that damn smile and voice. "Is that a promise Mr. McCarty?" I asked him. He looked a little surprised. "Hmm it sure is." he said winking at me. "I'll keep it to you." I said sitting down in the living room.

"Ok! Well I didn't imagine I would have met you like this but I did. I'm Jasper, Alice's boyfriend." Jasper said shaking my hand than kissing it. He had a slight southern accent. I nodded my head at Alice and smiled at her.

"Boy you hot. Too bad you datin` Alice and that I have a date with someone tonight but trust me I know a hot boy when I see one. But you ain't hotter than Emmet. Alice I ain't gonna take your man. I prefer my men huge in all ways. I ain't a man stealer and I ain't no slut. Man Rose ain't that Tennessee boy hot?" I asked her. Alice looked realized. Jasper looked a little shocked. Emmett was staring at me with an oh really look on his face.

"He sure is Bella. He sure is." she said playing along.

"Ladies ladies. I know you think I'm hot and all but I'm sorry I prefer Miss Swan over there." he said looking at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Hey Em when you taking me out on that date?" I asked plopping down on his lap, and wrap my arms around him. I felt him snake his arms around my waist.

"Well if you want we can go after you get ready?" he asked a little hopeful and nervous.

"Hmmm ok that's fine with me, just let me get ready." I said getting off his lap sadly I felt so comfy and safe there.

"Rooossse, Alliiiccceee. I might need your awesome help. so get you asse- I means buts up here right now!" I said once I saw the looks Esme gave me. "Emmett your girl will look beautiful when we are done with her." Rose said while Alice was pulling me up the stairs. we got to my room and they sat me down well more like shoved me down in front of my vanity.

They curled my hair and made my curls more defined. Made my eyes match my outfit. My awesome strawberry lip gloss that they tried to get me not to wear. That lip gloss has always brought me good luck. No matter what I always had good luck on my dates. I heard my phone rang somewhere. Ah I found it! I saw it was Jess.

"Hello?" I said kinda out of breath.

"He proposed! And you knew about it too!" she screamed into the phone. I had to hold my phone away from my ear a little bit.

"AHHHH! Of course I knew I helped pick out the ring. Congratulations!" I yelled out back at her.

"Ok you sound happy. Give me the 411 you met a guy. Who? When? How?" she asked getting even more excited if even possible.

I smiled she always knew something like this. "Yes I met a guy. It's actually Will's brother, Emmett. We met on the plane. He asked me why I was crying well you know why. Then I found out he lives in Forks too and was friends with the Cullen's. He's a huge teddy bear though even though he is like all muscle. Did I mention he's hot? Well he his that's for sure." I said all in one breath.

"OMG! I saw a picture of him and I could totally tell he was your type. Yes you are right he is hot. Aww it's so cute how he asked why you were crying. OMG! He's a McCarty too! He's only going to love you I can feel it already! Omg! If you guys got married we would be family!" she said happily, I think she was jumping up and down.

"Babe calm down. What's got you so excited?" I heard Will ask. She told him all about Emmett. I heard him take the phone.

"So Bella I heard you met my bro Emmett?" he asked.

"I sure did. In a matter of fact I have a date with him tonight." I told him smiling.

"Bells I told you this before and I'll tell you again, you are like that boys soul mate. Plus you know about our family no thanks to Jess. You will end up my sister-in-law soon anyways. I can feel it. Just remember I warned ya." he said smirking I could hear that smirk in his voice and his accent.

"If you say so Will if you say so." I said. "Hey I gotta go. Tell Jess I love her, you too Will."

"No problem tell Em I said he better treat you well or he getting his ass kicked." he said

"Ok I will byeeee." I said.

"Ok I'm all done. Sorry about the call it was kinda long." I said

"It's fine. I was wondering when you were going to talk to one of your friends back home." Alice said making sure my hair was perfect. All I could do was nod. With one final look in the mirror, I looked good.

I walked down the stairs. I saw Emmett and he looked goooooooooooooooooood! He had a black shirt that wasn't to tight but still loose. Dark wash jeans and converse. All in all he looked pretty damn hot.

"Hmm don't you look beautiful." he said kissing my cheek. I looked him up and down again. "I could say the same to you." I said kissing his cheek mocking him. "Are you mocking me Miss Swan?" he asked in fake hurt. "Oh Em I sure am." I said putting a hand over my heart.

"Well Miss Swan I believe we have a date to go to." he said offering his arm, I gladly took it. "I believe we do." I said. We got to his car which was a jeep. He had to help me up into it.

Once we got on the road and away from everybody. "Hey Em I talked to Will earlier today well before I came down the stairs actually." I said. His eyebrows went up. "Really? What he say?" he asked. "Oh he just wanted me to tell you that if you don't treat me well he's gonna kick your ass." I said laughing at his face he looked scared. This only made me laugh harder.

"Are you scared of him?" I asked trying not to laugh. He just nodded his head yes. "Have you met him? He's bigger than me! He could kick my ass for sure." he said. "Well yes I have met him, and we always fought together when there was trouble I know what that boy can do." I said looking at him. "You are going to treat me right, right?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand from my lap and kissed it. "Of course I am." he said smiling at me. "Good or I will get Will to come up here." I said kissing his cheek again. We were quite after that. We got to the bowling alley. This was gonna be so much fun.

(Time skip to when they go on the walk)

After bowling he took me to the park. We were walking by this pond area when he grabbed my hand. I squeezed it and smiled at him. The pond area was beautiful. "This place is beautiful." I whispered. By time we were done bowling it was dark and there was a full moon, the moon's reflection was directly in the middle of the pond and there were lily pads with the flowers in bloom in the pond, then there was the occasional splash of water.

"Yes it is but not near as beautiful as you." he said moving a piece of my hair away. I looked down and blush. He put his fingers on my chin and lifted my face up. "You truly are beautiful." he said. I looked in his eyes and he looked like he was telling the truth. We seemed to be getting closer and closer. He looked at me asking for permission. I moved closer, our lips were so close. Then he closed the distance.

The kiss was slow, filled with passion and it was just wow. It took my breath away. His arms were around my waist pulling me closer, my hands were on his chest. I had to have him closer. He was like a drug and I was now addicted to it. I was addicted to Emmet. We pulled back for some much needed breath. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. "That was amazing." I said quietly. "It sure was. Come, let's go take you home now. We have school tomorrow." he said wrapping his arm around me.

We got back to his jeep. "Izzy I know this may seem a little to fast but would you be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously. I smiled at him and kissed him real quick. "I'll take that as a yes." he said than helping me in the jeep. I saw so happy. We drove home with the ride quiet, he held my hand and kissed my hand every now and then.

We got there and he walked me to the door. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked. "You will for sure. Just look for my car." I said smiling. "You will be the center of attention tomorrow. That means I'll have to save you from all those guys, especially Mike Newton." he said groaning. "Ugh Rose and Alice told me about him and those sluts. Let's just say this Lauren girl better back the fuck off or she getting cut." I said seriously.

"I won't stop you. She been getting on my damn nerves." he said kissing me. Wow fireworks were surely going off in my head.

"I'll I see you tomorrow. Bye Miss Bella." he said kissing my cheek one last time.

I went inside. Alice started firing questions at me before I even stepped in. "Alice I'll tell you later I'm tired. But I am now his girlfriend. So be happy with that." I said I was tired.

Later that night I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, this is the first day of school for everyone had the gang are all seniors. The school year starts. Sorry for the long ass wait. School starts tomorrow so I'm still kinda busy. _

BPOV

Today was the first day of school. YAY! No I hate school, even more now. I swear if some dumb bitch tries to take my man someone getting hurt. Hmmm I should really get up. "BELLLLLAAA YOU BETTER BE UP!" Alice yelled through the door. "Alice I'm up come in tell me what you think of my outfit." I said she opened the door so fast I didn't even know. Wow. She must really like fashion. Well so do I. she was already ready and she looked nice. (AN: outfit is on my profile so take a look. Plz also picture Alice wearing one of her many outfits she has.)

"Bella! This outfit is awesome! Girls will be jealous of you for sure, they are going to wish they were you! Plus you have Emmett, yeah they sure are going to be jealous than you showing up with your car at school, man even I'm somewhat jealous." she said "Go get dressed and hurry breakfast is almost done." she said leaving and closing the door.

Good thing I showered last night. I put my outfit on. I'm so used to wearing heels that my feet don't really hurt in them anymore. (AN: she is not clumsy at all.) Hmmm, I think I'll leave my hair natural. I put on a slivery black mascara on and some eyeliner, and my favorite strawberry lip gloss. I looked hot. If I say so my self. I grabbed my backpack and my car keys and went to down to breakfast.

I saw Edward look at me and his eyes widened. "Wow Alice wasn't joking you were going to look beautiful today." he said "You are not going to make this easy on me and Em are you?" he asked shaking his head. "Make what easy?" I asked getting my breakfast. "Making sure those guys don't try and be all over you. But know since you're new and you are pretty so it's gonna be harder now." he said shaking his head. "Don't worry I'll hurt them if they do and I'm sure Emmett would too." I said eating. It was quiet than Esme came down. I got up and gave her a hug. "You look beautiful Bella. You're gonna give Emmett and Edward a hard time, you sure are." she said holding me at arms length. "Thank you Esme and Edward." I said going back to eating.

"Ok Bella you better tell us what happened on your date with Emmett because me and Mom have been waiting all night." Alice said from behind scaring the crap out of me. I saw Esme smile when Alice called her mom.

"Next time Alice don't scare me." I said recovering from my almost heart attack.

"Well we went bowling, and I almost kicked his butt but then I got a gutter ball at the end. We were just having fun you know, two teenagers on a date that's fun and you get to have a blast. Then he took me to the park and we walked around. Then we got to this pond area and it was beautiful in the moonlit you just had to see it. The I said wow it's beautiful and he said yes it is but not near as beautiful as you. That had me blushing and I looked down. Than he lifted my face up and we stood there looking at each other than he kissed me and it was like magic, then he said come on let's get you home we have school tomorrow and he wrapped his arm around me. We got to the car and he said Izzy I know this may seem a little to fast but would you be my girlfriend, then I kissed him then he said once we pulled away I'll take that as a yes. We got in the car and he held my hand and would kiss it every now and then. He walked me to the doorstep and asked if I would see him tomorrow and I said yea just look for my car. Then we started talking about all the attention I would be getting and all that than I told him I would cut this Laruen chick if she don't back the fuck off him. Than he said he wouldn't stop me if I did cuz she was getting on he damn nerves, and then he kissed me again and said I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Miss Bella and kissed my cheek than left." I said while I was eating.

"Sorry for cussing Esme." I said sheepishly. "I'll let it slide for now, but just don't cuss in front of me do all you want but not around me." she said.

"OMG! That was so cute, Emmett was being a gentleman." Alice squealed, Esme was smiling. "And it's awesome how he won't stop you from cutting Laruen. Someone needs to. Hey you trying out for cheerleading?" she asked all in one breath. I looked at her and gave her are you seriously asking me that question look. She just squealed again.

"Congratulations Bella. You guys better be heading off to school unless you want to be late." Carlisle said while coming in. we all got our bags, we were half way to the garage when we heard "AND NO SPEEDING TICKETS BELLA!" Carlisle and Esme yelled at the same time. I just laughed. "OK! I'LL TRY NOT TOO!" I yelled back.

"Hey do you guys want to ride with me?" I asked. Alice was already heading toward the passenger side. "I'll take mine just incase something happens today ok?" Edward said "Ok but you are going to ride with me one day." I said seriously.

I got in my car and started her. "So Alice show me the way." I said with her amazing directions we got to the school in record time and with my driving too. When we got there everyone stopped talking and whatever they were doing and stared at me well my car. It's not everyday you a nice ass car pull into a high school like Forks High School.

Emmett came to my side of the door and opened it for me and held his hand out so I could grab it. I smiled at him, "Thank you good sir." I said. When I stepped out I swear like everyone gasped. "Umm why did they gasp?" I asked a little confused. "Well babe you come to school in this nice ass car that I want. You can give it to me when you don't want it anymore. Also the fact at what you wearing. Babe you look good. You have all the boys looking at you." Emmett said, he had his arm around me.

"You think so. Man I was only hoping to look hot for you." I said kissing his cheek. "Babe that didn't go so well." he said before he kissed me on my lips. I swear everyone was looking and there was this gasp all at the same time. "Hmmm is that your of showing the school that I'm with you?" I asked once we pulled back. "It sure is. Newton keeps starrin at you and its getting on my nerves." he said walking me to the office. I just rolled my eyes at him and followed him.

When we got to the office I saw the receptionist sitting there looking bored out of her mind. "Hi I'm Isabella Swan-Cullen. I need to get my schedule." I said to her. "Oh it's not very often we get new students and one as pretty as you." she said looking through a stack of papers. "Why thank you." I said smiling at her. She handed me my schedule and other papers and stuff. I had to get this paper signed by all my teachers.

I looked at my schedule.

_Periods: Teachers: _

_1__st__: Homeroom Mr. Ward_

_2__nd__: History _ _Mr. Davis RM: 104 _

_3__rd__: English Mrs. Mathews RM: 110 _

_lunch_

_4__th__: Science Mr. Condon RM: 206__(AN: my science teachers last name is really Condon.)_

_5__th__: Math Mrs. Uley RM: 309_

_6__th__: Art Mrs. Dots RM:209_

_7__th__: Gym Mr. Black RM: Gym _

I showed Emmet he looked it over. "Well we have 1st, 3rd,5th, and 7th together." he said "Come I'll show you the classes we have together starting with homeroom." he said. We were walking down the hall and everyone kept starring at us, this girl was glaring at me. "Hey Em who is that? The girl that's glaring at me." I asked him in a whisper. He looked over, his face was full of disgust. "Well babe that is the slut of the school, Laruen." he said "Greeeaaat" I said groaning. She had so much make up on her face, she was wearing a super short plaid skirt with the most ugliest heels I have ever seen and this horrible pink shirt. "Oh God! I think I'm going to puke at what she's wearing." I said. Emmett's loud laugh echoed in the hall. Everyone was looking at us still. This is going to get so annoying. Then I saw this really ugly boy. "Mike Newton." Emmett said when he saw what I was looking at.

"Gross. I really wanna puke now." I said covering my mouth. "Oh Bella, Rose and Alice did that already." he said laughing quietly.

"Rose and Alice did what already?" Alice asked coming up from behind us. "Puked because of Laruen and Mike." I said seriously. "Yes we both have." she said shuddering. She took my schedule out of my hand. "We have 2nd,3rd, and 7th together." she said. "We all have lunch at the same time. Everybody in school." she added. "Well we'll see you later Alice. This our stop." Emmett said. "See you later Alice." I said waving at her.

Emmett went to go sit down. I went to go to the teacher. "Hi I'm Isabella but call me Bella or Izzy." I said to him. He was looking at me a little too long especially my boobs. Great another perverted teacher. He signed the paper. "Welcome to the school you can sit anywhere you want." he said smiling a creepy smile. I just nodded my head. I was gonna go sit by Emmett than I saw Lauren go and sit by him. He looked a little surprised. Emmett saw me look at them, I gave him a wtf look. He shrugged his shoulders, "Watch this." I mouthed to him. I put on a sweet smile and walked up to them. She was talking about getting together with him. I cleared my throat. She looked at me and then went back to talking, Emmett wasn't even paying attention. I tapped on her shoulder, she turned around.

"Excuse me?" I said.


	6. Chapter 6

The lost chapter was really long when I was typing it so I decided I would just put the other part as a chapter. So this is still at school and where Lauren is sitting by Emmett and pissing Bella off. So here you go.

"Excuse me?" I said. She looked at me. "Yes can I help you?" she asked in an nasal voice, oh god.

"Yes you can actually, you can get out of my seat and stop bothering my boyfriend unless you want to get hurt." I said in a sickenly sweet voice.

"Sorry but he's MY boyfriend." she said smirking at me. Bitch does not want to mess with me. She doesn't know before daddy became rich we lived in the ghetto. Emmet knows this cuz I told him on our date.

"Ok look here my daddy may have been rich but before that we were flat out broke and had to live in the ghetto, so I suggest you back the fuck off my boyfriend unless you seriously want to get hurt. Cuz I will cut a bitch if needed." I said. My voice wasn't so friendly. Rose was beside me. Shit when did she get here?

"When did you get here?" I asked her.

"When you said, cuz I will cut a bitch if needed." she said laughing.

"I will. If you didn't know before daddy became rich we were flat out broke and we had to live in the ghetto." I told her.

"Oh that makes sense." she said. Then turned to Lauren. "Now back the fuck off or we will both be hurting you." she said. Ahh Rose was the Ice Queen.

"Bitch just move already or I will move you." I said, she looked a little scared then she just hmphed and got up and at somewhere else. I sat down, I smiled at Lauren and waved. She just looked away. Rose sat in front of us.

"Hmm babe that was hot." Emmett said in my ear. I just smiled at him and kissed him. I heard a loud ugh. I felt a glare on me, it was Lauren. Then I saw the teacher looking at Em like he wanted to kill him. Oh god please tell me he is not one of those teachers. "Em it looks like the teacher wants to kill you." I whispered to him, he looked at him real quick. His eyes widened. "He sure does, it's weird. I've never seen him look like that either. It's weird. He better not touch you." Emmett said in a serious voice.

"Aww are you getting jealous Emmy?" I asked him holding his hand.

"Damn right I am." he said with a glare.

"No need to worry I don't want anyone else but you." I said kissing his cheek.

"Ok I'll try not to. But still I don't like anyone trying to take you and I just got you." he said huffing and crossing his arms. I jut sighed. "Em he's a creepy teacher plus every time this happened I got them fired and put in jail." I told him. "Em this only happened twice and I noticed it right away, so those guys are gone and locked up." I told him. I kissed him real quick, he relaxed a little.

"Alright class, this class will only be in the morning. You guys have time to finish your work and all that. You guys chat but keep it quiet." he said, he was looking at everyone his gaze lingering on me. Ok he's really starting to freak me out. "Just do whatever you want." he said gong back to his desk.

"Ok was it me or did he keep starring at you Izzy?" Rose asked turning around facing us. I looked at Em he looked upset, "Em he's a teacher. If it keeps happening I'll talk to Carlisle and he'll do something about it." I told him sitting on his lap so I could calm him down a little bit more. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Babe it's not gonna stop. You are a beautiful girl. All the guys want you." he said hugging me tighter to him.

"You're supposed to say I'm beautiful. You're my boyfriend." I said

"Izz you are a beautiful girl everyone knows you are. Emmett isn't saying it because he's your boyfriend. He's saying it because it's true you are beautiful." Rose said "Ok fine." I said.

"Anyways so what was going on with you and Lauren?" she asked

"Well she saw me go sit by Em and she sat by him so asked her nicely to move but then she did.." I said. (AN: im not going to re-write their little fight.) I said

Rose looked at me. "I have a feeling you were holding back on her ass." she said smiling

"Of course I was holding back on her ass. She ain't gonna get away with thinking she can try and fail oh so bad to hook up with my man." I said seriously. Rose was laughing.

Classes were boring. I got all the teachers to sign that paper. It was now lunch time. Yum. I really want some food. I saw Em getting his lunch he looked a little tense, I think he's still mad about the teacher thing. Don't worry that teacher will be put in jail if he does anything like that again. I put my bag down where Edward and Rose were sitting. When I felt something smack my ass, and it wasn't Emmett.

"What the hell?" I screamed, turning around. The dude fucking smirked. Fucking smirked.

"Hey baby. I'm Mike. You wanna have a good time?" he asked with what I guess was a dazzling smile.

"Oh hell no! I gotta a man and it ain't you!" I said to him looking disgusted. This was the Mike Newton Rose and Alice were telling me about. Yuck! I saw Alice and Jasper sit down.

"Yeah yeah but do you want a real man like me and not him?" he asked grabbing my ass this time and pulling him to me. Oh hell fucker did not just do this. He really wants to get hurt than doesn't he.

"Ok look here small dick. I will kick your fucking ass if you don't get your arm off my ass and if you ever and I mean ever touch me again." I said spitting in his face. He just wiped it off and let go of me. "I'll help her and laugh since you're getting beating up by a girl." Emmett said coming up to him and grabbing his shirt. Hmmm Em looks hot.

"Well baby when you get tired of him just come and get me." he said once Emmett let go of him and touched my face. What did I just say about the damn touching? I thought pissed. That's it. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back to a point were I could break it.

"Ok now look here. You leave me alone and don't bother me again or I will kick your ugly ass and let Emmett here gladly help me." I said sweetly smiling at him, trying to be nice about it. Who the fuck was I kidding ain't that nice when you piss me off and I am pissed off right now.

Emmett went up to him and got in his face. "Now leave my girl alone or there will be hell to pay." he said in that quiet but yet calm voice. If that was me I would have been scared shitless. He was trying to get out of my grip. I twisted his arm even more, I let him go after awhile. I am so pissed. First this teacher, Lauren, this dumbfuck what else.

"What did he do?" Emmett asked once he sat down and pulled me into his lap. Em was mad enough, this just made him madder. "He thinks he can touch me. He smacked my ass. I feel so violated right now, that I want to kick his ass." I said extremely pissed off. I saw someone come up to our table. Rose and Alice just groaned. I think that was watch out a bitch is coming. I looked to the side it was Lauren. What the fuck? I just got done dealing with Mike now this fucking screw up.

She got up all in my face. "Ok look here you need to back off of Emmett he his my boyfriend. You need to understand that he does not want you. So get this through your head, he does not want you, Emmett wants me." She said, trying to sneer at me.

"Ok look here you look here bitch. He does not want you. You are nothing but a slut. Why would anyone want you! You really need to back fuck off my man, I will hurt you. I'm not afraid of you. You don't scare me at all. No one in this damn school likes you at all. You think your all cool because you are the head cheerleader. Reality check they all hate you. I got on shit on you, so I suggest you back off. Just so you know this is my fucking first day here at this school and all this damn drama starts I don't need this damn shit and from you. Now you get to choose you either back off or I hurt?" I said my voice started out quiet but got louder, then I went back to eating. I saw people record our little fight.

I turned to Alice. "So Alice when is tryouts?" I asked her eating a fry.

"I believe this Friday." she said thinking I just nodded my head at her.

"There is no way you are becoming a cheerleader." Lauren said. What is she still doing here.

"What are you still doing here? No one is talking to you." she just stood there. "Now go I don't want slut disease and your outfit is making me want to puke my guts up. God really. You think you can pull those off those knock offs as real?" I said with disgust. Everyone in the cafeteria was snickering to themselves. Some went oooooh buuuuurn. "Good one Izzy." Rose said high-fiving me. She was still standing here what the fuck?

"Look go your smell is giving me a headache." I said and turned away trying to eat, but I kinda lost my appetite no thanks to her. She finally stomped off embarrassed. Everyone was laughing. I heard someone gasp, it was Alice. She was pointing toward the parking lot. I saw Lauren run towards my car. She better not touch my baby. "Alice get a teacher or something. Rose come with me." I said getting up. I swear I saw the whole cafeteria get up.

Once out in the parking lot I saw her keying my car. She did not just do that! "Rose you might want to hold me back. She is keying my car and you do not and I mean DO NOT touch my car unless I said so." I said balling my hands into fists.

"I ain't gonna hold you back. Imma help you." she said looking at Lauren. I saw Emmett, Edward, and Jasper come out. I walked up to him. "Emmett hold my shit." I said to him. He had my bag already. I gave him my phone, earrings and my shoes. I waited forever in line to get these and I'm not getting them messed up.

"Edward hold my shit too." Rose said giving him whatever was in her pocket and her bag. The three of them just stood there smirking, and with lust in there eyes well Edward and Emmett not Jasper that would be a little weird.

I turned back around and saw some other girls walk towards Lauren. "That's Tanya and Victoria. Her followers. The red head is Victoria, the strawberry blonde is Tanya. Tanya and Lauren are the girls that are after Emmett the most. Victoria has a boyfriend already." she said

"Hey Lauren you may not want to do that?" I said "Oh yea and why not ?" she asked. "Well because that car was a present for my birthday from my parents before they died. Plus that is my car. Do you have any idea how much time and money I put I to this car? You don't ever touch my car." I said right before I punched her in her face. I heard a wicking crack. I saw Rose go after one of the other girls. I saw Alice come out with a teacher. "Rose stop." I said she stopped, Tanya looked torn up.

Rose didn't get a single hit on her. "What is the meaning of all this fighting?" the teacher yelled, looking at us. "Well this thing right here" I started pointing at Lauren "Was telling me to back off of MY boyfriend. So I told her off then she goes off to the parking lot and keys my car!" I said pointing at my baby that was all scratched up. "Do you have any idea how much that's gonna cost me to get the paint re-done!" I yelled. The teacher looked at my car, and gave me a look of disbelief and a yikes look because of all the scratches. "Lauren principles office now! The rest of you guys now too!" she yelled at us. I went to Em. He gave me my stuff I put my shoes back on and my earrings and took my phone back.

"I'm going to kill her Em." I whispered to him.

"Oh no your not babe, you could end up in jail, then i wouldn't see you ever again." he said wrapping his arms around my waist. We were walking to the principals office. we finally got there. we all sat down.

"Ok someone tell me what's going on and what happened?" Mr. Johnson said.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok guys I am extremely sorry for the long monkey butt wait, school just started and getting back onto that schedule is gonna be and still is, so I'll try and update as much as I can. School is UGHHH just shoot me already. But yes I am sorry. Sooooooooo very sorry. Hope you like it. Oh and I was reading this review awhile ago and it said I'm perverted, well I kinda agree with that, but I swear I never was that perverted until I started hanging out with just about all guys so yea I just had to comment on that little thing. And thanks for all the reviews, all the reviews make me feel better about the story. I need suggestions on how this story should go I'm already starting to run out on ideas. REVIEW! :)_

* * *

Previously…..

"Ok someone tell me what's going on and what happened?" Mr. Johnson said.

"Well this thing right here thinks she can go and tell me to back off of MY boyfriend. She did the same thing this morning too. So I told her off. Then she goes and keys my car. My fucking car. All I wanted was to have a normal first day of school. Then this freaking happens." I said when Lauren started yelling.

"One person at a time." He said pointing to Lauren first.

"Well I was like sitting by Emmett in like homeroom and she like comes up and tells me to like get out of the seat to like leave MY boyfriend alone. So she like goes and like threatens me that she would like cut if I didn't like leave like my boyfriend alone." she said. How many times can you say the word like in one sentence. Ok so I threatened her, but Emmett is my boyfriend. The principal points to me.

"Ok well I was in my first and she see's me about to go over and sit by Emmett, so she goes and runs to go sit by him. Then she starts talking about how they should hook up and crap. So I'm like oh hell no! this is my boyfriend not hers. I'll admit it I threatened her. But she was getting on my nerves. Emmett told me that he hates Lauren because he won't leave him alone. So during lunch she gets all up in my face and tells me to back off of her and I'm thinking is she kidding me. So I said some stuff I shouldn't have said. Oh and Mike Newton grabbed my butt against my will, he did this like right before THAT came and tried to tell me off." I said finishing my story which was hundred percent true.

"Ok so I'm going to assume that all your guys story go like that." they all nodded yes. "Well Laruen it seems like your jealous that Emmett doesn't want you and wants Miss Swan instead of you. You are suspended for damaging a car and causing a fight to break out. You will be held for charges for damaging a car and the police will get involved. Since this is your first day you will get a warning but the next time this happens you are going to be suspended as well." he said "The rest of you may go but your aren't going to get off so easy next time." he said. Lauren looked mad and was glaring at me. That's right bitch don 't fight with me.

We all left to out of the office. We all looked at each other quietly. "That did not just happen?" we all said at the same time. We looked at each other again. "Ok that was weird." we said again. I started laughing a little. "We need to stop doing that." Rose said

"Yeah we do." I said "Well I have class somewhere and I have no clue what." I said I pulled out my schedule I had Science. "I have science with Condon." I said

"Well I'll walk you I have that class with you too." Emmett said grabbing my hand. "Bye Rose!" I yelled.

"OMG! My car got keyed! My poor baby got keyed. Omg Omg Omg Omg Omg Omg Omg!" I said I started hyperventilating.

"Babe look at me. Babe, babe!" Emmett said grabbing me. "Just breathe slowly in out in and out." he said. I was freaking out. Ok Bella, breathe in now out and do it again. I was much more calm after a couple times and I could breathe better.

"Babe are you ok?" Emmett asked. I looked at him, "My car got keyed." I said in a horrified voice. "Babe it's gonna be fine she's gonna pay for the damage so don't worry."

(SKIP AT HOME NOW)

Ugh my poor baby. How can anyone do this to her? I thought while driving home. I saw Carlisle and Esme waiting for me. This can't be good. They looked kinda mad but yet understandable. "Don't worry Bella everything will be fine. They are very understanding. Nothing to bad will happen." Alice said sitting next to me. Edward was behind us driving his car. "I don't know Alice." I said parking my car.

"Hi Carlisle hi Esme." I said waving a little to them.

"How was your first day of school?" they asked together. They really need to stop doing that. We were walking to the living room.

"Well my first day of school started out good. Then some chick named Lauren decides to go sit by Emmett when she saw me going over there. But oh yeah before I forget, when I got there Emmett open my door for me and than kissed me. I swear those girls were glaring at me and the guys were looking at me like meat. so yeah I tell her because she's talking about how her and Emmett should hook up. So I said I would cut her if I had to and I will. Then my homeroom teacher kept starring at me and looked ready to kill Emmett, I have to tell you something about that actually but anyways yeah it was kinda weird. Then during lunch Mike Newton comes up to me and grabs my as- butt so I tell him to stop but he didn't stop touching me so Emmett got up in his face after I twisted his arm to point where I could break it. Then right after that Lauren comes up to me and tells me to back off of Emmett again and I had enough drama in one day already. Then I said some more stuff. Then she runs out and keys my freaking car. So me and Rose go and kick her and her clonies butt's. Alice was getting a teacher I broke Lauren's nose. So she gets suspended and has to pay for fixing my car and got the police called on her. Than everything after that was good." I said. I needed to catch my breath and quick.

They looked shocked. "So your saying all this happened in one day?" Carlisle asked. I nodded my head yes. They're eyes if possible got bigger.

"Wait what about the teacher?" Esme asked looking concerned.

"Well this happened twice. When I was in middle school there was this teacher that would just watch me and I didn't notice it until Jessica told me. I just said no he wouldn't do that. But after awhile I started to notice it. Then when I was out shopping with her at the mall, I was changing into something then he comes in and tries to rape me, but I screamed my lungs out so loud that you could hear me from the other side of the mall. Jessica came in so quick and got some security dude. I thrashing and clawing at him. So the security got him off me while Jessica called the cops. So he's in jail for life for attempted murder and stalking. The last teacher was worse. It was during freshman year. I developed fairly more than the other girls. As soon as he saw me he kept starring at me. He mad several attempts on me and I turned him down and I was think WTF! I just ignored it at first thinking it was nothing. But Jess kept a close eye out. It got to a point where he was in my house watching me sleep without me even knowing. So during on of the dances he came after me and… and… and tried to rape, but he tried to do this several times. I was almost killed that night. If it wasn't for Jess and my boyfriend at the time I would be in a grave right now. He is now at a mental institute and sentenced there for life. During the questioning he said he loved me that I only belonged to him and that he would come back to get me." I said I started crying Esme and Carlisle were holding me to them. Alice was sitting at my legs and so was Edward hugging them.

After awhile I calmed down. "I'm soooooooooo sorry this had to happen to you Bella. This shouldn't happen to anyone. No one at all." Esme said. I didn't realize she was crying, until she started talking.

"Bella?" I looked up I saw Emmett there. "How long have you been there?" I asked.

"How can that happen to you Bells? Your nothing but good. Why do they have to do it to you?" he asked looking down, I saw a tear go down his face. I got up and run into his arms. I started crying even more. He hugged me back and didn't say anything. He was just there to keep me safe.

"My Knight and Shinning Armor." I said out loud. He chuckled a little. "Let's go upstairs?" I said. He nodded his head. We went to my room and laid down. I was tired from all the crying I did.

"Bella I'm sorry this had to happen to you. You always seem happy." he said pulling me to him. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Go to sleep Bella you had an exhausting day." he said kissing my head before I fell asleep. I could have swore he said something else but I don't know for sure.

* * *

REVIEW! Hope you liked it! :) I did lol press the green button that says review! you know want tooo! so you should do it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. As most of you know school has started and I'm busy with doing already big projects, I'm failing math already which was shocking as hell I'm usually a straight A or B student. Finding time to write is kinda hard. Everybody is all of sudden of lets go hang out with me and I don't want to be rude and say I don't want to hang out. But anyways on to the story, again I am sorry for the long wait. I need some ideas on what should happen next so please give me ideas. Sorry again thanks for all the reviews. **

BPOV

I woke up to something heavy on my waist. I was a little confused then remembered Emmett was with me before I fell asleep. I turned around well I kinda did but he such an iron grip on me. He was so cute when he sleeps. He looked so peaceful and like a kid.

"If you wanna look at me why don't you ask or take a picture?" he said scaring me.

"Dang it Em don't scare me like that." I said still recovering from being scared. He just chuckled and was going to kiss me when I jumped out of bed so quick, he landed on the pillow.

"What is it?" he said.

"Morning breath." I said covering my mouth with my hand running to the bathroom. I heard him it get up from the bed. I saw him behind me. "Bad breath or not I want to kiss you." he said right before he kissed me before I could protest. After awhile he pulled back. "Told you I was going to kiss you. I'm going to go get clothes from Eddie that I left here, so get ready." he said before he left leaving a little dazzled that was the best kiss in my life. I felt like being a bum today. I brushed my teeth, straightened my hair, put some mascara on. I put on some black sweats, a blue tank top, and a black v-neck and blue vans, and grabbed a jacket and my backpack for school.

I went downstairs and sat down for breakfast. Edward looked at me and cocked his head. "No we did not have sex. I feel like being a bum today." I said "I'm still tired from yesterday. I swear if I see her face I'm going to beat her again but worse than yesterday, much worse." I said eating my breakfast.

"No more beating people up Bella." Esme said to me in a warning voice. "Ok I guess I won't." I said to her. "Unless she pisses me off." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that Bella?" she asked me.

"Nothing." I said quickly and looked back down.

"So how did you sleep, I saw Emmett didn't go home last night?" she asked, giving me a look. "No we did not have sex and I slept just fine actually." I said winking at her.

"As long as I don't see no babies running around here at your guys age I'm fine. When your older yes. I expect little Emmett's and Bella's running around though." she said smiling.

I gave her that look that said surrreee. "Hey what about little Emmett's and Bella's running around?" Emmett asked walking into the kitchen yawning but still looked cute doing it.

I gave him an exasperated sigh and said "Well Esme said we could have sex but we can't have kids running around but she wants some in the near future. I swear if I have your kids man I'm going to be exhausted." I said joking.

He started rubbing his chin in an overly thinking way. "Well if we can have sex but can't have kids running around right now, well I'd say you having my kids later on I think I'm going to make that happen, and yes you would be exhausted." he said going along with it.

I saw him wink at me and mouth 'play along' and looked over at Carlisle drinking something and reading the paper.

"Bella it may have been a couple days but I am completely in love with you will you marry me right now?" he said getting on his knee's. "Why yes Emmett." I said. I saw Carlisle spit his drink out and his eyes went wide. I looked at Emmett and laughed. "Got you Carlisle. We have only been dating a couple days." I said in between laughs, while Emmett was trying catch his breath, Carlisle's face was priceless.

"OMG Carlisle you should have seen your face!" Emmett said.

"Emmett Dale McCarty don't make me tell your mom you weren't joking." Carlisle said. I saw Emmett's eyes go wide.

"Please don't tell her, she would yell at me then actually plan the wedding and scare the crap out of me and let me rest." he said begging him. I was confused. What was so bad about that?

"What I don't get it?" I asked confused.

"My mom would flip and go crazy. You know how Alice is with fashion and all that? Well that how my mom is with weddings." he said. Oh god that is scary. Alice and fashion was something you do not mess with I learned that on the second day here.

"Alright Bella you guys got to go to school now. Lauren's parents called after you went to sleep yesterday and said they would pay to get your car done and said sorry." Esme said pushing us to the car. I got in Emmett's jeep and we drove off.

"Babe you look hot." Emmett said no I don't I thought. "And don't even say no you don't Iz you do look hot, even if you look like a bum as you put it. A very hot bum." he said. Dang he's good it's like he can read my mind.

"Izzy I can't read your mind. You're saying all this out loud." he said looking at me.

I looked down and blushed. "Oh I knew that, I was just testing you." I said playing it off like no big deal. "Surrrreee" he said dragging it out. We got to school. Once I got out of Emmett's car everyone turned to look. Omg! Will they ever stop staring, they started whispering. Greeeaaat this is going to be a long day. I thought before going to homeroom.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I did this chapter off the top of my mind and I am tired cuz it is late. So I am sorry. But you should review anyways and give me some ideas. I'm thinking about doing a one shot that goes with my first story Izzy Snape about how Ginny got put into a mental hospital so I might do that. I have another story that has been in my head, it's about how Bella and Edward were twins before they got changed. Bella became a famous singer and she see's Edward again and another Cullen that catches her eye *cough* Emmett *cough*. **


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys sorry for the long wait. I barely anytime to write, I have been busy. Between watching kids and and cleaning it's tiring and trying to keep up with everything. Guys give me some ideas on how you want this story to go. So msg me some ideas and thanks for all the reviews and the favoriting it!

* * *

BPOV

I walked into homeroom and the teachers head automatically snapped up and stared at me well more like stalking me with his eyes. "Why does he keep staring at me?" I all but yelled. I sat down. "Babe you're hott! But if this keeps happening you're telling Carlisle." Emmett said I just nodded my head. The bell rang.

"Ok everybody I need you guys to get these papers signed and returned by Monday morning." he said. He was handing out papers when he handed me mine he 'accidentally' dropped it by my boobs. God damn I'm fucking tell Carlisle. I looked over at Em he looked pissed. I gave him a look, he cocked his head to side. The teacher dropped Emmett's paper carelessly on the desk making it fall to the ground. That mother fucker! I got up and got it for Emmett making sure to show my butt right in front of Emmett. He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me to him, by now the teacher was by his desk correcting papers.

Emmett pulled me to his lap and kissed my neck. "Emmett!" I faked mad whispered. "Babe don't tell me to stop you know you want me to continue" he said. He was right I wanted him to continue. But we were in school. Agh whatever I don't care. just then the bell rang. "Bella, Emmett don't get go hot and heavy in class." Rose said snickering. "Sure Rose we'll try not too." I said.

"Miss Swan please stay we need to talk." the freaking teacher said. Are you serious? You got to be fucking kidding me? "Em wait for me outside." I whispered in his ear. He nodded his head ever so lightly. I walked over to his desk trying to stay calm. Like that was going to happen.

"Yes?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"It came to my attention that you and Mr. McCarty were in an rather inappriote situation in class today." he said looking everywhere but my eyes.

I snapped my fingers. "Hey my eyes are up here." I said. "Listen cacrefully if-" he started off but I cut him off.

"No you listen carefully, if I see you look at me or even try and make a move on me. I swear I will get you fired before you can even say sorry. Now if you have a problem with me dating Emmett I suggest you either a get a new job or b leave. Which ever one you pick I will be glad. If me or Emmett or any of my friends get in trouble for something unreasonable I will make youregret it. I've been through this situation more than you thimk. I am not some innocent girl you think you can take advantage of. So stay away from me and anybody else that I know." I said staying calm surprisingly.

"Ok I'll "stay" away from you. But just so you know I always get what I want, and you my dear I want you." he said getting close to my face. Oh, I am going to kill him.

I slapped him as hard as I could and I can slap hard. I know I can. His head snapped to the side. "Well I see we already have problems. Just so you know you be here long." I said and walked off and made sure to slam the door. Bitch thinks he can put a move on me. Please. "Babe I'm going to kill him." Me and Emmett said at the same time. "Let's get to class and then I will tell Carlsile, for sure." I said. Today is gonna be a long day. Oh, and I am gonna be super pissed the whole day. "Babe how about we ditch today and go tell Carlisle now?" Emmett suggested kissing my neck.

"Come on it's only the second day of school. We can't ditch." I said sighing. Ditching did sound nice, but I can't do that. "Come on Em let's get to class. I'll make up some excuse." I said I was a pro at doing stuff like that. We were walking to our next class that we had together. He was holding my hand, he woud bring it up and kiss it every now and then. When we got to class everyone looked up. "Sorry we were late I had a hard time walking and refused for Emmett to carry me." I said looking the teacher in the eye. I saw Rose looking at me saying wtf! you talking about. "Ok but next time it happens please let Emmett carry you so you guys can be on time." she said with an eyebrow raised. "OK, Em take me to my seat please." I said lifting my arms up like a baby. He just grinned and picked me up and took me to his desk and sat me down on his lap. I rolled my eyes at him. "This seats works just fine." Emmett said. Rose looked ready to laugh.

Class is so boring.

(Timeskip to lunch)

"So Izzy what was up with the teacher in homeroom?" Rose asked. Everybody else fad curious look on their face besides Em he looked mad.

"Well..." I started off. "Wait I have it recorded." Em said. We all looked at him. "What?" we all asked at the same time.

"What I knew she was gonna end up telling Carlisle so why not tape it so she doesn't have to say it all over again and get the exact same words." he said very seriously while get his phone out and played it. Once done everyone looked shocked. Jasper whistled a low whistle "Dang! Bella didn't know you had that in you." he said "What can I say I'm full of surprises." I said.

"I swear Bella if this happens again, you are for sure telling me and Carlsile." Edward said from where he was sitting holding Rose to him.

"Bella, I think we need to ge this offf your mind today, let's do something after school just a firls day. You, me, Rose and Esme? How does that sound?" Alice asked.

"That sounds refreshing." I said. "I could really use that."

(Timeskip to at the Cullen's Home)

"Hey Esme where is Carlsile? Something happened again. I swear I am going to get him fired." I said. I was still mad.

"What happened?" She asked concerned, well she always is concerned she just has the mother feel to her.

"Freaking teacher thinks he can hit on me. I don't think so. Ohh I am goping to make him do it again and again then I'm going to get it all on tape and make he gets his life sentenced in jail for so much he think he can get away with." I was rambinling

"Isabella! It is so hard to get your attention if you keep talking like that. Now what did this teacher do?" she asked, oh she looked mad.

"Well Emmett got it all on tape. So, where did his big butt go? Emmett come here!" I yelled for him.

"Why are you yelling? I'm sitting right here babe." He said looking at me.

"Oh when did you get there? Anyways yes Emmett recorderd it." I said

"Emmett can I see the tape?" Esme asked.

"Here you go. Just press play." he said.

"Oh my! I didn't know you could do all of that. Nice slap by the way. That must have hurt alot. I'm going to go call Carlisle right now." she said walking off to get the phone and call him.

"Why me Em? Why?" I asked. "I never did anything bad. I was a good child. Heck, I'm still a virgin for crying out loud." I said, I was tired. Just bad thing after another.

"OK, so Carlisle said he will be home as soon as he can." Esme said walking back into the kitchen.

"You know what? Let's make cookies and get this off out mind, yes?" Esme asked.

"From scratch or is already made?" I asked, Emmett was perked up after he heard cookies. Then Edward came down. "I heard cookies, where are they?" he asked looking around.

"Edward were about to make them. You helping us?" she asked getting everything out to make them.

After we started mixing the batch, well sometime during that Edward got flour on Emmett. Well it turned out to be a fight somehow me and Esme got invovled, then Carlisle came in and we stopped, then Esme threw flour at him and the war started again.

* * *

Hey guys, this is a sneak peak to the next chapter. Enjoy!

It's now Friday. Time for tryouts. I was sitting on the bleachers on the field with Rose and Alice. I saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward on the field, warming up for practice. I couldn't keep my eyes off Emmett he looked fineeeeee! Seeing his muscles move and flex when he moved or stretch. When he lifted his arms to stretch and his shirt go up a little he has the most amazing abs. "Like what you see?" he yelled at me snapping me out of my little haze. I looked him up and down again. "I sure do babe, I like everything I see." emeperashing the word everything, just to piss Lauren off. She looked over and glared at me. That's right bitch! Don't fuck with me.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok guys I'm am so sorry for the long wait. I am just sorry. I can barley use my own computer cuz of other ppl and I have been really busy. So I am soooooo sorrrrry again. I am having MAJOR writers block! So guys please I need some ideas on how you guys want the story to go. I got a general idea on where I want it to go, but I need you guys to give details please!

CPOV

"Ok now that we are all cleaned up can you guys tell me what is going on and why I had to rush home." I asked.

"First you want to sit down Carlisle. It's gonna make you mad I already know that." Esme said. _Ok well if she says it's gonna make me mad then I should sit down. _

"Emmett show him the video please." Bella said snuggling into Emmett. _What video? _

Once the video was done, Esme was right that does make me mad. Who does he think he is? That's disgusting she's a teenager for crying out loud. But that slap I swear that hurt me and I wasn't even slapped.

"Wow Bella you sure can slap. But don't worry I'll go to the principal tomorrow and get this all sorted out. Emmett can you send that video to me please. Bella has this seriously ever happened to you?" I said.

"Yeah sadly it has twice for some odd reason I don't know why. The first time was just weird. The teacher would just keep starring at me and do nothing. But the second teacher… it started out with starring, then lingering touches, detentions, and then one day when I was at the mall with Jessica we were trying on clothes and next thing I know someone covered my mouth and tearing at my clothes. I screamed so loud, and I can scream. Jess came in and saw and so did the saleslady person and now the guy is in jail for life." Bella said trying to be calm you can see the fight in her eyes.

"Well Bella this won't happen too you ever again." I said. "Now go do something to get this off your mind. Ok?" I said looking at her.

"Yeah. I'll go work on the cheer thing. ROSE ALICE!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Yes Izzy?" they both asked

"Come help me with cheer please?" I begged.

"Alright we just need to change." Alice said

I went upstairs to my room to go change. I put on some black shorts and a purple tank top. Put my hair up in a pony tail and walked outside and waited for Alice and Rose. Wow five minutes already. They take forever. Oh Emmett's outside.

"Emmett!" I yelled then ran and jumped on his back. I covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked even though I just yelled his name.

"Hmmm is it the Tooth Fairy?" he asked then grabbed me and spun me around so I was in front of him.

"Nope I was wrong. It's my beautiful hot girlfriend. Dang! I was hoping for money. I'll just have to settle with you then." He said before he kissed me. Hehe he is a fantastic kisser. So suck on that Tanya! His tongue ran across my bottom lip asking for entrance. Then I heard someone's throat clear. I jumped off of Emmett. I looked over and it was Rose and Alice they had their eyebrows raised. I looked down and blushed.

"Emmett you done sucking Izzy's face off yet?" Rose asked

"No not yet. Won't be for awhile." He said then we went back to kissing. Oh yeah. I can get used to this. He is pretty hot! I pulled back for air, I was panting hard. Emmett's lops never left and trailed kisses down my neck and around my face. I was pulling on his hair when he sucked on that one spot on my neck and moaned loud. His hands were everywhere. We need to stop. Wait why do we need to stop? Why do we-oh yeah I have to do that one thing Alice and Rose were helping me with.

"Emmett" I said through my lust filled daze.

I felt him smile against my neck. "Emmett, we have to stop. Oh! We hav… oh that feels so good. Emmett we have to!" I said trying to think which ain't working well.

"Emmett!" I said louder.

"Ughhh! Why do we have to stop? I was having fun." He said then pouted.

"Rose and Alice are helping me. God! Emmett whatever you're doing on me, I can't even focus right now." I said. I was still lying on the grass; I really need to get my head to focus. Yes focus on Emmett's yummy body. No Izzy, bad Izzy. You can focus on that later.

"ISABELLA SWAN! Get your butt off the grass so we can help and stop sucking face with Emmett!" Alice yelled.

"Ok I'm up. I'm up. But do you have any idea how hard it is to try and focus right now? God Emmett curse you and your fantastic skills." I yelled in the air, since he was already gone.

"Gross Izzy that is something I do not want to hear about one of my best guy friends!" Rose yelled.

"I'm sorry but it is true. Ok let's do this." I said starting to stretch. I haven't done any of this since my parents died. This feels nice. We stood up and touched our feet when we heard wolf whistles behind us. I knew we shouldn't have done that. I looked between my legs and saw the boys.

"Hey boys. What's going on?" Rose asked.

"Hmm I don't know starring at some hot girls stretching." Edward said

"Dude that's my sister!" Jasper said slapping Edward upside the head.

"OWW. Dude that hurt! Plus Alice and Izzy are my sisters too!" Edward shot back.

"Well none of them are my sisters so I'm going to check out Izzy right now." Emmett said

"I wouldn't do that Emmett if I was you." I said in a sing song voice.

"And why not babe?" he asked back.

Then Edward slapped on the head. "That's why babe." I said getting up and stretching my arms.

"Well your butt is still facing us so I can still check you out from behind." He said

"1…2…3" I counted out loud and heard a slap.

"Dude would you stop hitting me, it hurts!" Emmett yelled.

"Well stop checking out my sister then!" Edward yelled back

"I can't help it! She's too hot for her own good and she knows it too." Emmett said back.

"1…2…3" I counted again and heard another slap. I was facing the boys now.

"Wow Izzy you're good at that." Jasper said

"My 'brother' would do the same thing with my other boyfriends I got this down." I said. Well if there just gonna stay there Alice and Rose might as well help me.

"Come on girls help me get my skills back." I said

(Time skip to dinner)

Rose, Jasper and Emmett went home and it was time for dinner.

"So what's for dinner?" Edward asked.

"Spaghetti, French bread and green beans." Esme said.

"Is it your special bread?" Alice asked getting excited.

"Yes it is." Esme said she was smiling.

"Oh yeah! Haha too bad Emmett and Jasper aren't here or it would be gone!" Edward said. He was eyeing the loaf of bread cooling down.

"What's so good about bread? Your and awesome cook Esme believe me but bread?" I asked

"OH my God! Mom's bread is to die for! All the boys fight over it and they don't even like bread." Alice said

"Ok?" I said I wasn't really sure about bread.

"Well you guys don't need to wait any longer dinner is ready." Esme said setting the food down.

They all just sat there starring at me.

"What?" I asked a little creeped out at how they were staying at me.

"Try it." Edward said and took a bit out of the bread. "Hmmmm so good." He moaned. I took a bit. Omg! This bread is like heaven!

"Esme this bread taste so freaking good! It's like heaven!" I moaned out between breaths.

"Thank you Izzy."

(Time Skip Tomorrow Afternoon)

Time for tryouts. I was sitting on the bleachers on the field with Rose and Alice. I saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward on the field, warming up for practice. I couldn't keep my eyes off Emmett he looked fineeeeee! Seeing his muscles move and flex when he moved or stretch. When he lifted his arms to stretch and his shirt go up a little he has the most amazing abs. "Like what you see?" he yelled at me snapping me out of my little haze. I looked him up and down again.

"I sure do babe, I like everything I see." empesing the word everything, just to piss Lauren off. She looked over and glared at me. That's right bitch! Don't fuck with me. This is my man. Back off! I glared at her. She just looked away.

Emmett jogged up to me, and grabbed me by my hips and pulled me to him. "Good luck babe. Even though you don't need it. But I wanna see my girl out there cheering for me during the games." Then he kissed me.

"Don't worry babe I'll be sure to make it." I smiled at him.

"Isabella Swan-Cullen" I heard my name be called.

"If it isn't Isabella, what are you doing kissing my man?" Lauren said

"First HE asked Me out. HE kissed ME and NOT YOU! Now just let me try out." I said I was already annoyed with her. She just nodded. I finished with shock looks on everyone's face.

"Wow Iz you are really really good!" Rose said. Alice nodded her head.

"Thanks guys." I smiled to them.

"She's ok. She could have done much better. She's not better than me though." Lauren said.

"Whatever! She is so much better than you Lauren! You are just jealous that she has the guy you want and is better than you at cheerleading so just shut up!" Rose yelled.

"You go Rose!" most all the girls yelled.

"Ok. Raise your hands if you like want her on the squad?" Lauren said

Everybody raised their hands beside Lauren and her little group. "If you don't?" she said.

Just her and her group raised their hands. "Well you are like on the squad. Just remember it won't be easy for you." She said and stalked off.

"EEEEE! You made the squad even though I already knew you were. But AHHHHHHH!" Alice jumped up and down and tackled me in a hug.

"I made the Squad!" I yelled and hugged Emmett once I saw him.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long. My friend was in the hospital and had me really worried and a lot of the end of the year activities happening. Since school is now out I can update a lot more. So i uped the rating so now its rated M now not T. So here's the next chapter. Please I really need IDEAS and BAD! Oh and the way I'm making Izzy like this is because I'm tired of seeing her like a lil wimp. I think she's actually a very strong girl who just needs a little bit of attitude, and self confidence.

IPOV

_A Couple Months Later_

The past couple of months have been fantastic. Except for little miss prissy keeps glaring at me. It's funny because everybody hates her and she keeps looking at me now like she's gonna try and beat me up. Please, I could beat her every day.

But this teacher is still giving me the creeps. He still keeps starring at me. I swear I got five detentions because of him and I didn't do anything I swear. How in the hell do you expect me to be on the team because of him. Like yesterday, I swear I'm still mad at that. One more freaking time I'm telling the principal.

FLASHBACK

"Why does this class always take forever?" Emmett whined. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's because of the damn teacher and you know that's why. I know you hate him, that's for sure." I said looking at him sadly.

"That and I just don't like this class." Emmett said.

"Hey where is Rose? I haven't seen her today at all." I asked looking around. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Edward said she was sick and that he was gonna go over and "help" her." He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Ahh this boy gotta like him. I laughed at the way he looked while attempting to do it.

"Ms. Swan detention." Mr. Ward yelled.

"WHAT? What for?" I demanded I was pissed. No I was beyond pissed I was livid.

"For talking and being loud." He said

"Are you freaking kidding me? Everybody else is talking and you decide to give me detention? This is complete BS! What is it with you and giving me detention?" I yelled at him.

"No I'm not freaking kidding you and nobody else is talking besides you right now."

"Yeah nobody is talking right now because they are listening me yell at you for something stupid. I swear it's like you have no life but besides on starring at me. Take a damn picture it will last longer!" I yelled at him then stormed out the room.

Who the hell does he think he is? Think you can only give me detention BS! This dude is stupid. God! Why me?

"Babe?" I looked up and saw that Emmett followed me. I sighed, I really need to calm down. I looked at him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"Are you really going to that detention?" he asked. His chest vibrated while he talked. I just nodded into his chest.

"I'll be outside the door alright? So nothing will happen okay?"

"Okay. I just don't get why he always pick on me and nobody else." I sighed and pulled away from him.

"Come on let's get our stuff and got to first period, or blow the rest of the day off and go and talk to Esme and Carlisle." He suggested.

"No let's just finish the rest of this horrible day off." I said "If anybody tries to start anybody with me you better make sure I don't do anything today. Okay?"

"I will. Come on the bell is about to ring." And with that he dragged me into the classroom.

Once I walked in everything went quite and everybody looked at me. Tanya and her group of hoes were glaring at me. I glared right back at them.

"I can glare too bitch!" I said to her.

"Look who's talking bitch." She sprouted off. Spit was flying out of her mouth and landed on my face. I looked at her like she was crazy, really does she have to have spit coming out of her mouth and it just hand to land on my face. I looked her in the eyes and wiped the spit off. Now I'll go off on her.

"Really? You have to talk with spit coming out of your mouth? That's really nasty, use some breath mint or something 'cause I just about want to die because of how bad your breath smells." I said wrinkling my face in disgust. Her face was funny. It looked like she got slapped in the face. Hmmm that would be a good idea to do. Maybe I should…

"My breath does not like not like smell like bad." She said. How many times can you say the word like in one sentence? Like oh my god and like no way.

"God! How many times can you say the word like in one sentence? You think giving teachers blow jobs to pass you might have learned something." I said smirking because I know it's true. Everybody around us was like OHHHHH. "That's right bitch I know all about how you have sex with ALL the teachers including the female ones. You might want to shut up about it in the locker room with your group of friends. You never know who might be listening. Oh wait that was me listening." I said with an innocent look on my face.

Her face went red as soon as I said that. She was spluttering and couldn't think of anything to say.

"Cat got your tongue? Isn't this lovely you're not even going to deny it, because you know it's true. What are you gonna do now that your so called little secret is now exposed? Are you going to try and ruin my life now? That's not gonna work. You can't ruin me. Everybody was right when they said that you are a whore. Hope whoever had sex with you didn't get HIV or any other sex disease from you. But who would want to have sex with you in the first place? That is just nasty." I just looked at her. She looked like she was gonna cry. But honestly I don't care she has been given me hell since I got here.

"Oh yeah?" she started, she looked lost like she didn't know what to say. I just nodded waiting for her to say something.

"Don't fuck with me." She said.

"Really that's all you can say? Wow you are pathetic. Now you listen to me for the last time don't you EVER fuck with ME again or you are going to regret it got it?" I said then walked off once Emmett gave me my stuff.

"That felt so good." I muttered to myself.

"What felt so good?" Alice said popping out of nowhere.

"Oh God! Alice stop doing that you almost gave me a heart attack." I said recovering from it. How in the hell does she always do that?

"Well what felt so good?" she asked again looking impatient. I looked at Emmett he was holding his phone sheepishly.

I groaned. "Emmett did you really record it?"

"Well you know what happens you get mad and you don't like repeating it over and over again." He said. Awww that is really sweet. He is right I don't like repeating anything.

"Well here you go Alice. This is the video." Emmett said. I gave a kiss. "Thank you." I said.

Once Alice gave the phone back looking shocked.

"Holy shit! WOW! I'm speechless." She said she kept blinking, her face still looked shocked.

"That's my girlfriend." Emmett said smiling at me.

"Oh yeah I got detention again." I said pissed again.

"What for this time?" she asked. It was nothing new anymore but still.

"For apparently talking while it was quite." I said jeez I was mad!

"Everybody else was talking weren't they?" she asked with a knowing look.

"YES! It's so stupid!" well I guess we have to get to class now, I thought.

"I'll see you guys later gotta get to class."

The rest of the day went by fine no more drama. I checked on my baby, she had no scratches on her or Tanya was gonna get beat again. Some people came up to me and asked me what happened. Of course the whole school knew before lunch. No surprise. Time for detention. Ughhh stupid MOFO!

"Babe do you have to go?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. I have too and you know it. Still gonna be outside?" I asked not really wanting to go in. I was trying to stall and he knew it.

"Yes I'm going to be out here the whole time. Just yell if you need me." He said kissing me on the forehead.

"Get in the class Ms. Swan and Mr. McCarty leave now you do not have detention." Mr. Ward said coming up and trying to force me into the classroom.

"Alright look don't try and force me to do anything it will end badly for you. So don't try and do anything funny." I said glaring at him. He just looked the other way and walked into the classroom

"I'll see you in a little bit Em." I said stepping on my tippy toes to give him a quick kiss. Instead he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. My arms found their way into his hair. He just took my breath away. His tongue pushed through my lips, ours played together like a dance. Of course I tried my hardest to win, but no he won and explored my mouth. He started to pull back. I whimpered. I felt him smile. I think I might be in love with this kid.

"That's to show what's going to happen once your done." He said looking at me. I just nodded out of breath due to his kissing skills. "Now go in there before I just take you away from here and make love to you." He said squeezing my hip and pulling them to his hips. I could feel his erection against my stomach.

"I don't wanna go. I'll see you in an hour." I said and swayed my hips more while walking into the class to make sure he knows that I want him for sure. Honestly I'm surprised we haven't had sex yet, even though it's been a couple of months.

"Ok I'm here. What do you want me to do?" I said and sat down in a desk.

"Just sit there for the next hour and think about your punishment." He said looking me over. CRAP! I forgot I was still wearing my cheer uniform. FUCK! I am screwed! One my skirt is short and two the top has slashes on the side of my stomach. Ewww creepy stop looking at me you freaking perv.

For ten minutes everything was quite until he got up and stood in front of me. I looked at him with a blank stare. "Do you understand why I have to punish you?" he asked looking at me.

"No I do not and I don't even get why I am here. This is pointless. I have better things to do right now actually." I said sitting back in my chair.

"Oh yes your better thing you can do like getting knocked up by McCarty. Yes that is something that is better to do." He said like he was seriously jealous and upset.

"Excuse me but I'm not a whore like Tanya. That is none of your business if I am having sex or not." I snapped. "And I'm still a virgin so don't call me a whore ever again!"

"Nice to know your still a virgin." He walked behind me and put his hands on my arms. "Just makes everything I have planned for us so much better. Just have to get rid of McCarty first." He was rubbing his hands up and down my arms I tried to shake them off but he just kept them there. His hands were going lower, my brain was in shock and my body shut down. The only thing I could think was what was he doing? His hands were now on my thighs and were going higher and under my skirt. That's when I was took out of my shock. I shoved his hands away from and pushed him away.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I yelled.

"I know you loved it. I felt you shiver. You were getting excited by it. I could tell you loved it." While he was saying this he was walking closer to me and I kept backing up until I hit the wall. Fuck! Just my luck. I was scared. His arm was on the wall and his other was on my hip, I was trapped in between him and the wall. I wish Emmett was here. Wait Emmett said to yell for him!

"EMMETT! HELP! I NEED HELP EMMETT!" I yelled before his hand was over my mouth.

"McCarty is not coming to help you. Now shut up!" and forced kiss me. His hands were tugging at my uniform. I was scared what is taking Emmett so long. He was starting to kiss down my neck then Emmett ran into the room and pushed him off of me. I ran into his arms and hugged him into me.

"Baby are you okay?" he asked his voice soft even though I could hear the anger. I just shook my head I didn't want to talk about it.

"McCarty you better let go of my girl! She is mine. MINE!" he said. He looked crazy. Completely mental.

"Now none of you guys are leaving unless McCarty here decides he wants to die." He said pulling out a gun and pointing it at Emmett.

REVIEW! Favorite! Please no really nasty reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV  
He can't be serious? Can he? Where the hell did he get a gun? He can't shoot Em!

"What do you want with me? What did I ever do to you!" I begged. I was shaking.

"You are a little tease, my dear. Walking around in those tight clothes, an amazing body. You are mine, my dear. You belong to me!" he snarled at the end.

"No I'm not yours. I'm not anybodies. I don't belong to anybody!" I yelled at him. I was thrown to the ground. I landed on the ground. I was cupping my cheek. I could feel one side of my cheek throbbing, tears were threatening to come out of my eyes.

I felt Emmett's big hands turning my head. I could see the fury in his eyes. His blue eyes were a dark blue. I whimpered I was trying to keep the pain in but it hurt really bad. I saw his face soften.

"It's going to bruise baby. I'm sorry but don't touch it." he whispered in my ear, and then kissed my head lightly. I heard a click and felt something cold against my head. I froze my eyes went wide open.

"Get up now!" he said harshly.

I got up my whole body shaking from fear. "Em" I tried to get out.

"Shut up!" Mr. Ward yelled.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Ok now go sit down and act like nothing has happened. Be the good little girl you are. McCarty sit unless you want to die." he threatened us.

I sat down where I was sitting at and brought Em with me. He went to go and open the door.

"Hi Mr. Ward, I was walking around looking for Bella and I remembered she told me she got detention. Is she still here? I need to talk to her real quick please." that voice I recognized it. It sounded like Alice. ALICE!

"Alice! Run! Go! He has a gun! Get help!" I yelled to her.

I saw her eyes go wide then she started to run for it. But it was too late he already grabbed Alice by her shirt and dragged her in the classroom. He threw Alice on the ground.

"What did I say to act like everything is normal!" he yelled in my face. I stayed quiet and looked down at the desk table.

"What did I say!"

"Oh I heard what you said but I decided not to listen, for crying out loud man. What are you going to do to us! It's bad enough that my sister and boyfriend are in this! They should be left out of this!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air.

"Well we can fix those two problems easily." he said with a smirk on his face.

"No we are not going to fix that!" I yelled.

I saw him go for his gun.

He had his back to Alice, she got up and managed to walk to the door. He pointed the gun at Emmett. I got up and ran in front of Emmett, just as he pulled the trigger. Right as the bullet hit me I saw Alice run out the room. I heard a scream, but didn't realize it was mine.

EmPOV

Everything happened in slow motion after he pointed the gun at me. I saw Alice running to the door and Bella running in front of me right as he pulled the trigger and hearing her scream. I caught her as she fell. The bullet was on the right where her heart was if she got shot on the left. I felt and saw all the blood coming out of her.

"Bella! Please no Bella!" I yelled looking at her. I put pressure on the wound trying to get it to stop bleeding. But there was so much blood.

"Look at what you did to her! Is this what you wanted! She is dying because of you!" I yelled at him.

"Em...baby...listen to me please. Don't cry because of me. I'm going to be fine. Everything is going to be okay." Bella said looking at me.

"Babe there's so much blood though. Look at me babe." I begged her. She was starting to close her eyes.

"No babe look at me please." I could see my tears dropping on her. She looked at me one more time. I could see the life in her eyes slowly leave her.

"Babe you have to stay awake. I need you in my life please Bellsy. I love you, Bella." I sobbed to her.

"Em baby if I don't make it I want you to know I love you, you're the best thing that happened in my life. I want you to live on for me Emmett. I want you to go to college, get married, have kids, and do it all Emmett. You have to promise me?" She managed to say in between breaths.

"I can't. What happened to me and you forever babe? What happened to that? I can't live on without you. I love you too much. You don't know how much I love you."

"No your brother needs you Em. Live on for me please. You got to go out and graduate become a pro football player like you want to. Live out your dreams." I could hear something in the background, kind of like a police sirens. I looked outside and saw it was dark already. I looked at the clock and it was almost 6.

"Bella hold on please. I think I hear police sirens. Please Bella can you hold on longer just for a little bit longer." I whispered in her ear.

"This wasn't supposed to happen! You were supposed to be shot! Not her! You're supposed to die not her! She's mine! It's all your fault!" I looked at him. He looked crazed. That's when he looked at me. He aimed the gun at me right at my head. I could see he was about to shoot.

"No! Don't shoot him. I want him alive and left alone. This is your entire fault, not his. Just leave him alone for fuck sakes." Bells said. She still has it in her even near death.

"I love you Em forever and always. I'll always be in your hear know matter what." she said

"Babe stop say-" I was cut off by the door being crashed open. Forks Police broke down the door and barges in. Then there was yelling.

"Put your gun on the ground and put your hands behind your back!"

"No! That girl right there is mine. She belongs to me and me only."

"Well that girl there in the arms of that young man is bleeding to her death. So put your gun down and put your hands behind your back now!"

I saw him put his the gun down slowly once it was on the ground Chief Swan kicked the gun away from him.

"Get her to the medic now!" he yelled.

"Come babe time to get you help. We are going to get you better now. Just hold on." I picked her up and followed the guy the guy to where the ambulance was. I saw Carlisle was already there waiting.

"Come on we need to get her to the hospital now." he said acting quick. "Emmett you need to stay here with the police."

"No I'm not leaving her Carlisle. I'm not going to lose her!" I told him and got inside. The drive to the hospital was slow but in reality it was a good 10 minute drive or so. Bella was getting worked on during the whole ride there. Her breathing was shallow, her pulse was getting lower. I could see her breathing start to slow down even more.

"Carlisle do something please!" I said, I was really starting to freak out even more. Seeing her like this, on her death bed was doing a lot to me.

"I'm working on it Emmett. The hospital is right there." he responded. "We got the bleeding to stop. Stay in here Emmett until we get her out of here."

CPOV (Carlisle)

My daughter, my sweet, caring and sassy daughter has been shot because of some crazy psychotic teacher. Why is this happening? I'm going to have to operate on her while trying not to go mad with anger. I knew I should have told the principal about this! Why didn't I, she told us twice about him and I did nothing!

"She's losing blood and fast we need to hurry." I said while running to the operating room. "Someone keep Emmett outside waiting and call my wife and tell her what's going on."

My daughter, my sweet sweet daughter. Oh God I really can't believe this is happening.

EsPOV (Esme)

"Is this Mrs. Cullen?" someone asked as soon as I answered the phone.

"Yes this is her. Who may I ask is calling?" I asked.

"Yes this is Nurse Johnson and I'm calling about your daughter Isabella. She was shot during school and your husband is now working on her. I'm sorry but I need you to come over and keep her boyfriend calm. Please Mrs. Cullen, I'm sure your husband would greatly appreciate it if you were here." The nurse said.

"I'm on my way." I said then hung up. My daughter was shot. I could feel tears running down my face. I grabbed my car keys and ran to the car. I sped to the hospital. I barley put the car in park when I got out. I ran into the hospital and ran to the sectary.

"Isabella Swan-Cullen." I said to her.

"Emergency Room. Dr. Cullen is working on her right now." She said. I ran to the ER before she even finished her sentence. I saw Emmett waiting there in a chair his head in his hands.

"Emmett what happened? Tell me what happened to my daughter." I asked looking at him.

"Esme I'm so sorry I didn't stop her from doing it. It just happened it's all my fault she got shot. I should have protected her. I was the one he was aiming for not her." He said between sobs.

"Emmett tell me what happened? Please what happened to her." I begged him. He was quite for a bit, taking deep breaths.

"She had detention with that teacher again. I told her I would wait outside if something happened for her to scream. Maybe ten minutes later or so I heard her scream I ran into the room and saw he had her up against the wall in the back of the room. I pulled him off of her and she was yelling at him asking him why he wanted her. Next thing all I know is that he slapped her hard across the face. Alice came to talk to her real quick but Bella told her to run and that he had a gun. She tried to run but she didn't make it out the room before he grabbed her and pulled her into the room. Something else happened then Alice made it out the room and went and call the cops and… and… that's when he aimed the gun at me and shot but Bella was already in front of me when it happened and she was shot all to protect me. I should be the one in that ER right now not her. I should be the one almost on my death bed." He said he broke down even more. I hugged him crying.

"Emmett listen to me this is not your fault. This is that creepy teachers fault. Where's Alice? Where's my daughter? " I asked him. I need to know where my daughter is at.

"The last I saw her was when I was taking Bella to the ambulance and she was with a cop. I don't know if they took her to the station." He said.

"Alright I'm going to call her real quick." I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket. I dialed Alice's number. The phone is ringing, come on Alice pick up your phone.

"Alice where are you?" I asked panicked.

"Mom I'm okay I'm with Chief Swan at the station right now. Where's Bella and Emmett I heard a gunshot before I left. " she asked.

"It's Bella she got shot trying to protect Em." I said crying even harder. "I don't know what happened or how she is doing. But Carlisle is working on her right now."

"What Bella? No this can't be true!" she yelled crying. I heard the door open and saw Carlisle walk out.

"Alice call all your friends Carlisle came out. I'll call you back in a bit" and hung up on her.

I ran to Carlisle and hugged him, I didn't care that he was covered in blood.

"What's wrong? Is she doing better? Carlisle talk to me. How is my daughter doing?" I begged. He sighed a long sigh.

"We stabilized her. Right now she's sleeping under her medication. We stopped the blood loss and got the bullet out of her. But for her to heal might take a little longer than a wound like this usually would. The bullet almost hit her heart." He said with a sob coming out.

"Carlisle when can I see her?" Emmett asked.

"Come on Emmett. You can even though she is still sleeping. It might be a couple of hours before she wakes up, but knowing Bella she is a fighter." Carlisle said with a small smile gracing his lips.

We followed Carlisle to Bella's room. What I saw was not what I was expecting. This was not my daughter. This was just a shell of her. Bella was glowing with life. Always was no matter what.

EMPOV

I walked into Bella room and I didn't expect her to look so dull not filled with life. We all stood there just looking at her while Carlisle was checking her vitals. That's when we heard a lot of beeping and Carlisle trying to see what wrong. He was going frantic looking at all the machines. (AN: ok guys I don't if there's a machine that monitors the brain or not but pretend if there isn't). I see Rosalie, Jasper and Edward come into the room.

"Carlisle tell me what's wrong with her? Carlisle what is it? What is wrong with Bella?" I asked freaking out. All the monitors stopped beeping and Carlisle looked defeated.

"Carlisle what is it?" Esme asked walking up to him.

"Bella's body has shut down in order to heal her body." He said looking down not looking at any of us, there was more to what he was saying.

"Dad what are you saying? Are you saying what I think you're saying? Please no!" Edward asked looking worried.

"I'm afraid you're right Edward. I don't know when she will though." He said looking down remorseful.

"What does this mean Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle looked at the ground then sighed, that's when he started crying.

"She's in a coma."


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok everyone I am so sorry that I have not updated. But here I am and here's the next chapter and I am sorry if it's not the best. I was trying to go for the, I am sad and I don't know what to do without her feel. So thanks for reading and enjoy! Thank you guys sooo much for all the reviews and adding me onto your favorite author/story list! Xoxo**

EmPOV  
She's in a coma. She's in a coma.

Those words kept repeating in my head, over and over again. I keep seeing Bella in the hospital, in her room just laying there only breathing not moving. She was still, not a sound came from her. The only sounds that came from the room were the sounds of the machines attached to her, to keep her alive.

This is the picture in my head that I see when I go see her, every day when I go to see her. I sit in her room for hours begging for a response from her. It's the same answer every day, quite, still, no answer at all. This is what has become of my Bella.

After a month I couldn't take it anymore. I gradually stopped going and stayed in bed looking out the window. I have become the shell of my former self. I barely ate, slept, and lived anything. If Bella was gone so was I. She was my reason for existence, to breathe and to live. I can't live without her. No matter how corny that sounds it is true.

This was the beginning of me going in and out of conscious. I don't know if I am reliving memories, dreaming or in reality. One thing I do remember clearly is Carlisle saying she was in a coma.

Carlisle does all he can to wake Bella up. He has tried day and night. He feels like he has failed her. He is not the man he used to be. He spends all his time at the hospital.

I remember one day when Carlisle lost it. It was just me, Esme, and Carlisle; we were in Bella's room. Carlisle kept looking at her clipboard, the machines multiple times, taking notes until he got frustrated and suddenly threw the clipboard across the room at the wall and started crying.

Esme went up to him and held him.

"I've failed her Esme. This is my fault. I should have gone to the school the first time it happened." he sobbed into her shoulder. It's not his, its all mine.

"Carlisle this isn't your fault. You did what any other person would do. You are doing everything you can to wake her up." I said to him "If anything this is my entire fault, she is in a coma because she was protecting me. She got shot with a fun because of me."

"You look here Emmett McCarty! I am only going to tell you his once. This is not your fault and if Bella was here right now she would say that this was not your fault. This isn't anybody's fault, if anything it was that supposed teacher this is all his fault and Bella would agree with me." Esme said.

I just looked back at Bella begged her again to wake up. Esme was right Bella would say that none of this is our fault.

None of this should have happened, I thought while I was laying bed. Before I heard someone barge into my room.

"That's it Emmett! You need to get up, shower and eat!" my momma yelled at me ripping the blankets off of me.

"No." I could hear how hoarse my voice is, days without talking. I felt the bed shift.

"Now you look here Emmett McCarty! I am your momma and I hate to see my son look like this. Now if Bella was here she would be tellin' you that you need to get up and live on. Look here Emmett it's been a month. Bella told you to live on. I know she would have said this too, if she's anything like her momma. Now get up and dressed you are going to school tomorrow and then football practice." momma yelled her Tennessee accent coming out even more.

Now I was starting to feel guilty. Bella told me move on and live she would be here saying the same thing if she was here. I nodded reluctantly.

"Fine I'll go tomorrow." I said

I hope I'm doing the right thing.

Alright here it goes. I'm at school now. I thought puling into the parking lot. I see the gang in our usual spot. I walk up to them.

"Hey guys." I said

They all looked surprised that I was here, I wouldn't blame them. I haven't really been doing anything.

"Hey Em. Surprised to see you here at school."

I chuckled slightly "Yeah well let's say my momma yelled at me."

"I told you it would work." Jasper said.

"Wait what? What are you talking about?" I asked confused, looking at all of their faces, one by one.

"Well we have all tried to get you to come back like Bella would want, so we went to Momma McCarty instead. She did her job alright." Jasper said.

"You guys are the best you know that. I guess I needed that wake up call. I just wonder if I'm doing the right thing right now." I wondered out loud.

"Don't worry Em just think about school and football right now. That is what Bella would have wanted. You're not the only one hurting you are just hurting more then all of us." Alice said hugging me.

"Thanks Pixie. I think I needed to hear that. Now let's get to class." I said and at this moment is when I felt some type of hope again for Bella.

I went through the day everything went alright until I had to go see the room where it all happened at. That's when all the memories I have blocked came rushing back. I turned around and ran to the football field. I sat on the bleachers until the last period of the day was done. I saw a shadow on the bleachers beside me. I looked up and saw it was Coach.

"You know Emmett this team hasn't been the same since you have been gone." Coach said.

"I'm sorry Coach there isn't much I can say to that besides the fact that I have tuned out the past month." I said looking down at my hands.

"I understand what you are going through Emmett. I went through the almost same thing when I was your age. Except my sister didn't make it out and I blamed myself for it all the time. I learned to forgive myself after years and years." he said looking out over the field.

"Does it get better?" I asked.

"It does. Now you and Ms. Swan are lucky. She may be in a coma but it's better than nothing. From what I have heard from your friends she is a very strong person. She will make it out of that coma. Now what you need to do is catch up on what you have missed this month and get your ass out on that field and help us with these upcoming games we have. I expect you to lead us the championship this is your senior year. Now bring this team to victory!" Coach said.

"Alright Coach. If you can make it through this then so can I. Just a warning I haven't worked out the pass month. I'm not so sure I can do this." I said doubting myself, feeling uncertain.

"Well your ass better get back into shape and quick! Now go suit up we have practice." he said

I got up and started walking before. I stopped and looked back at him.

"Thanks Coach. It's nice to know that I can talk to somebody who can understand." I said

"It's nothing kid. I need my damn quarterback back on this field winning us games. Ever since you have been with Ms. Swan we sure have been winning these a hell of a lot more than usual. Keep it up." He said

"Alright Coach."

The moment walked back into the locker room I felt at home. Once the guys saw me they went quite and looked at me.

"You finally coming back to lead us to victory, McCarty?" Sam yelled.

"Why else would I be here? Let you guys try and do that all on your own, I'm not sure if we would make it to the championship then. Look guys I'm sorry for not being here the past month and I plan on making it up by taking us to the championship. Put now let's get our gear on and practice so we can win this!" I said, getting excited to be back on the team.

"Hey! There's the McCarty we know! Now welcome back to family!" Edward yelled.

All the guys kept coming up and patting me on the shoulder. All us football players were nothing but one big family, no matter how much we got on each other's nerves.

I drove straight to the hospital once football practice was over. The day was going alright all I had to do was go and see Bella before I went home. I parked my Jeep and walked to Bella's room.

I walked in and saw Carlisle checking over Bella.

"Hey Carlisle. How's Bella doing today?" I asked after I kissed her head like I always do.

"There's a slight change, nothing major. But her brain is showing more activity then before and she can now hear us talking to her as opposed to when it was only silence she could hear." He said smiling.

"That's defiantly good right? She could be waking up soon?" I asked getting excited already.

"Yes Emmett it's possible that she could be waking up soon in the next possible week or month." He said looking down at Bella. "I'll leave you guys so you can talk to her." And with that he walked out the room.

"Oh Bella, honey. You need to wake up. We all miss you. It's been a month since you were put into a coma. I went back to school today. It was weird without you being there with me by my side, or seeing you at lunch. Coach understands what we are going through babe, well and the fact that he told me to go and get my ass on the field to practice. But other than that I plan on taking the team to the championships and I want you there to cheer us on, so I have a real reason for winning this game and it's going to be because of you and nobody else. Oh babe I miss you so much!" I grabbed her hand.

"I thought I could go the whole day at school without you, but I admit I did ditch sixth period after seeing where it all happened. That's when everything kind of broke down. Bella I'm begging you, please wake up. Show me that you can hear me, something Bella please. Carlisle still thinks its his fault that you are here and it's not, it's mine. It is my fault that you got shot. You shouldn't have jumped in front of me. I should be the one laying on this hospital bed. Bella please wake up. Squeeze my hand or something. Baby please, I want you here. Esme can't stop crying because you are not at home helping her or whatever it is you guys do together."

I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I put my head on the bed right next to her arm, never letting go of her hand. I heard the door open, I looked up and saw Carlisle looking slightly worried, startled.

"Emmett have you just been talking to her right?" he asked.

"Yes nothing else well and some crying obviously." I said gesturing my eyes.

"Emmett her brain activity is even more since you started talking to her."

"And that means?" I asked anxious for his answer, feeling butterflies in my stomach, that uneasy feel.

"It means she's fighting to wake up. Her body is already healed it's just the matter of fact of her waking up. She's going to wake up soon. I just know it." He said checking over everything.


End file.
